A Cousin's Revenge
by iivxrebmunhael
Summary: EDITED. I was just thinking one day. And I thought, "What if things had gone differently at Kul Elna?" Takes place in Ancient Egypt. Dedicated to my friend bunnyninjasftw.


Just a little "What if?" story.

WARNING: Character Death, blood

"My father created the Millennium Items to bring peace and prosperity to Egypt! Understand?!?" the pharaoh nearly yelled, refusing to accept Bakura's claims that his father murdered an entire village for the creation of the Millennium Items.

Bakura smirked. "I understand that's what you've been told by your so-called Guardians. But they lie. Now spirits, open his eyes to the truth!"

As Bakura finished his command, the gray-silver ghosts of Kul Elna began to rush towards Atem. He clenched his fists in anticipation as the spirits surrounded him. His eyes widened for a moment, and then he cried out in pain as he felt as though his very soul was being ripped into pieces. Clutching his chest, he fell to his knees, biting back another yell.

Bakura began to laugh cruelly. "It's rather poetic, isn't it?" he sneered. "After decades of waiting in shadows……the spirits of Kul Elna have their revenge!"

At this, Bakura began laughing again as the Pharaoh let out another shout. After what seemed like an eternity, Atem saw a bright light as the pain suddenly lifted. His vision blurring, he looked up to see Mahaado levitating in front of him, dressed as the Dark Magician. The Pharaoh attempted to force himself to his feet, swaggering a bit, darkness beginning to cloud the edges of his vision.

"Ma……ha……do……" he mumbled before he lost his balance and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Pharaoh!" Mahaado exclaimed. He kneeled beside the Pharaoh, shaking him gently. "Come on…..wake up!" he muttered.

However, Atem did not stir. Mahaado growled and turned to face Bakura's newly summoned Diabound, refusing to move from his place in front of the Pharaoh.

The thief threw his head back and cackled. "I already destroyed you once, Magician! And I've only gotten MORE powerful! So you might as well step aside!"

Mahaado firmed his jaw and said defiantly, "I shall never allow the likes of you to come anywhere NEAR Egypt's king!"

Bakura only smirked. "I'd like to see you try and stop me…." Suddenly, Mahaado heard a barely audible "swish" sound behind him. He whipped around to see the ghosts of Kul Elna lifting the unconscious Atem into the air and moving him closer to Bakura, his head lolling in front of his chest. Mahaado began to fly to him, but before he could get any closer, the spirits had dropped the Pharaoh, and Bakura had kneeled next to him, holding a long dagger to his throat. Mahaado gulped and stopped in his tracks as Bakura's smile widened.

The Pharaoh's eyes suddenly began to flutter open. When he saw Bakura over him, his eyes widened and he attempted to sit up.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Bakura scolded mockingly, wagging his finger as he pressed the dagger harder into Atem's neck, forcing him back down to the ground. The Pharaoh gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Mahaado and Atem heard simultaneous cries of, "PHARAOH!"

Mahaado whipped around to see the rest of the priests, excluding Akhenaden, run through the entryway of the sanctuary.

"Stop right there!" Bakura commanded. Upon seeing their king on the ground, the priests did as he said, their expressions turning to ones of a mixture of shock and anger.

"Stand up," Bakura ordered Atem. Atem narrowed his eyes. "I do not take orders from you, Thief," he spat.

Bakura only sneered. "Really?" he asked. Diabound then disappeared and rematerialized, looming over the four priests, holding a giant clawed hand over them.

"W—Wait!" the Pharaoh exclaimed. He pushed himself to his feet as Bakura momentarily removed the dagger. "D—Don't harm them," he murmured.

Bakura smirked. "That's more like it. Now that you're all here, I have a proposition of sorts for you, 'My King'," he said with mock respect as he grabbed Atem's arm and pulled the Pharaoh towards him, pressing the dagger to his throat once more. "You care for your people, right?" he asked. "Of course," Atem growled through clenched teeth.

"Would you give your life for them?" the Tomb Robber breathed into the Pharaoh's ear. "Without a second thought," Atem retorted.

Bakura laughed. "Excellent!" he exclaimed, shoving Atem to the ground in front of him. As the Pharaoh attempted to get to his feet, the priests began to sprint towards him, only to be blocked by some of the ghosts of Kul Elna, as the rest of them surrounded Atem once more and lifted him into the air. The Pharaoh's arms were forced into a widespread position as his legs dangled limply below him. He shot a death-glare at Bakura. "Release me at once!" he commanded.

"I can't do that," Bakura responded with mock pity. "Unless, of course, you'd rather me kill your priests and your people instead!"

Atem looked at the ground, biting his lip. After a moment, he sighed in resignation. "You must swear, that you will not harm anyone else," he said grimly.

Bakura smiled maniacally. "Of COURSE not, Pharaoh! Wouldn't even think of it!"

Atem hung his head in defeat. "Then do what you will," he murmured. The priests simply stood, dumbstruck. Bakura's cruel laugh filled the small sanctuary. "Diabound! You can do the honors! Helical Shockwave!" he commanded the huge beast. Atem could do nothing but close his eyes as he saw the giant beam rushing towards him. It seemed like an eternity of anticipation before the attack finally connected with its target. The Pharaoh clenched his teeth in an attempt to bite back the yell that was threatening to burst forth from his mouth, but he failed. His anguished cry seemed to echo forever against the stone walls. When the attack finally ceased, Atem was left gasping, his breathing coming in harsh rasps. And yet, he managed to lift his head and shoot his glare at Bakura.

Bakura sneered and called, "If you thought THAT was bad, you haven't seen anything yet! Diabound, if you would!" As the blast hit the Pharaoh, he wasted no time in letting out a long yell of agony. After what seemed like forever, the onslaught stopped, and Atem's royal tunic was suddenly stained crimson from the blood that had just come forth from his mouth.

"I think one more time should do it," Bakura said musingly. "What do you think, Mahaado?" he asked, snickering.

Mahaado said nothing for a moment, and simply stared at the Pharaoh's gasping form. Then, he turned to Bakura, livid. "What do I think?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. "I think, Thief, that you are a vile, wicked, despicable, wretched SNAKE!" Mahaado finished his insult nearly yelling.

Bakura turned back to Atem. "Why thank you, Mahaado," he jeered. "Diabound, make this the one everyone will remember!"

Diabound attacked.

And Atem screamed.

This was no yell, shout or cry. No. It was a scream. A scream that alone seemed to convey all the torture the Pharaoh was being forced to endure. This one scream seemed to go on for hours, and finally fell silent when Diabound ceased his attack. Atem fell limp as more blood discolored his royal attire. Bakura stared at him with an almost hungry expression. "Release him!" he ordered the spirits holding him in the air. Atem fell to the ground with a sickening thud and a moan of pain. He rolled over and pushed himself onto his knees, struggling to retain his balance. Before he could get to his feet, however, Bakura stood over him and kicked him in the abdomen. Atem hissed in pain and rolled back over onto his back. Bakura then placed a foot on the Pharaoh's chest.

"Look at the high-and-mighty King of Egypt now…" Bakura announced triumphantly. Atem glared up at him. Bakura once again took out his dagger. "Don't worry, Pharaoh. Your suffering will all be over soon," he drawled.

Bakura, with a practiced flick of his wrist, made a quick slash across Atem's chest. The Pharaoh gasped as more blood began to stain his tunic. As blood began to pool beneath him, Bakura leaned down to place his mouth next to Atem's ear. "You were a fool to trust ME, Pharaoh…" he breathed. "The only promise I've ever kept in my life is the one to kill you."

Atem's eyes widened and he became frantic. "Ba—Bakura! W—We had a deal! You cannot harm anyone else!" he gasped while trying to push Bakura's foot off of him and attempting to sit up. Suddenly, he took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widening. He disbelievingly stared at the dagger now protruding from the left side of his chest and fell back to the floor. Bakura took his foot off the Pharaoh's chest, cackling.

Atem began convulsing slightly, and Bakura yanked the dagger out. More blood burst forth from the Pharaoh's mouth. Bakura dropped the dagger carelessly began walking away, still laughing maniacally. The dagger clattered against the stone ground, and the noise it emitted sounded like a harbinger of death. Mahaado and the other priests dashed to Atem's side. The Pharaoh's eyes began to glaze over and become glassy as his breathing slowed.

"N—No! My King! Egypt still needs you!" Mahaado cried frantically, shaking Atem gently. The Pharaoh showed no sign that he had heard. Suddenly, his whole body went lax, and his chest rose and fell once more. His head rolled to the side, his eyes still open, but blank, and dull.

Priest Seto mournfully placed two fingers over the Pharaoh's eyes, and pulled his eyelids over the glassy amethyst orbs. Isis began sobbing silently. Seto then picked up the dagger the Bakura had dropped before leaving. "My cousin……I swear…here, upon your body, that this dagger that pierced your heart will one day pierce Bakura's black one as well. Mark my words……"


End file.
